Episode 9052 (9th December 2016)
Plot Having spent the night in Alex's room, Cathy wakes to find Roy cancelling the church. Disappointed, she hints at a change of heart but he doesn’t take the bait. She’s aghast to realise that Roy’s rash has vanished and assumes he’s relieved. Fiz is surprised when Roy rings her with the news. Daniel excitedly sifts through the Christmas presents that Peter has wrapped. One is an obvious cassette tape. Eileen’s upset by a solicitor's letter on behalf of out-of-pocket clients due to the development scam. Todd looks for work and announces that Billy is going to live at No.11. Seeing Nick’s paranoia, Robert urges him to confront Peter to warn him off Leanne. Roy calls at the bistro to cancel the wedding. A watching Andy eyes a cheerful Phelan leaving No.11. Tracy is annoyed when Roy cancels the flower order. She questions Mary as to why Norris has been chasing round after her. Anna refuses to leave the flat, telling Kevin that she's not sure about going to the wedding. Alex is annoyed at Nessa for causing chaos. Unrepentant, she blames Roy for going back on his promise to Cathy. His conscience is pricked. Todd decides to work at a solicitors again. Eva takes Aidan to task for spoiling Maria's Christmas surprise for Liam. Johnny realises what his motives were. Sensing Cathy’s regret, Roy points out it was she who called off the wedding. Exasperated, she explains she was merely seeking reassurance from him. The misunderstanding aired, Roy uneasily agrees to the wedding going ahead. Leanne and Peter arrange to throw an early Christmas Day celebration so that Peter can see Simon open his presents. Phelan gets some labouring work. Andy hints at him that he will get his comeuppance. Roy re-orders the flowers and tells Kevin, Fiz and Tyrone that the wedding's back on. Johnny warns Aidan off Maria, telling him he has a good thing going with Eva. Cathy practices her vows. Billy suggests she uses a Dictaphone. Nick visits No.1 and tells Peter to stay away from Leanne. Kevin persuades Anna to go to the wedding. Roy arrives at the bistro to re-engage them but has a sudden panic attack and can't get his breath. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy calls on Ken and Anna to explain that the wedding is off; Robert urges Nick to confront Peter about Leanne; and Eileen is upset by the letters flooding in from angry customers who are out of pocket due to the development scam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2016 episodes